


Si sueñas con él, es por qué?

by princessvirgo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no escucharía más a sus compañeros de orden, ya que desde que les escucho su mente había entrado en un caos, y eso no le gustaba nada. Además, era acaso cierto eso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si sueñas con él, es por qué?

Si sueñas con él, es por qué?

Ya no escucharía más a sus compañeros de orden, ya que desde que les escucho su mente había entrado en un caos, y eso no le gustaba nada. Además, era acaso cierto eso?

Pero Mu! – Afrodita, estaba dispuesto a hacer berrinche con tal de que el dorado de Aries le prestara atención –

Ya dije no, Dita – se giró y decidió seguir su camino, no quería escuchar más de ese asunto –

Pero Mu! – lo escucho quejarse – es verdad! Si quieres pregúntaselo a Camus! – grito con la esperanza de ser escuchado –

No, eso no era posible… o sí? – dejo salir un suspiro nunca debía haberle contado sus sueño al peli celeste – en que pensaba? – se preguntó así mismo – rayos! – bufo, desde ese día Dita no había dejado de insinuarle cosas e incluso de molestarlo al punto de hacerlo sonrojar hasta las orejas - no de ninguna manera debía ser cierto lo dicho por Dita, porque si no… - callo y decidió no pensar más en el asunto al fin y al cabo no era como si fuese tan grave o sí?. Dioses del olimpo, jamás había tenido tantas dudas como ahora, ni siquiera cuando le toco elegir entre dejar el santuario e ir a Jamir, y todo por un estúpido sueño que se estaba repitiendo demasiado para su gusto.

Que le hiciste a Afro? – rayos!, la voz de Camus casi le provoca un infarto si es que no sufrió uno –

Qué? – las cejas de Camus se juntaron un poco al escuchar eso –

Mu, estas bien? – Pregunto ahora un tanto preocupado –

Si, que decías de Dita? – le sonrió para tratar de cambiar de tema –

Que está haciendo un terrible berrinche en tu templo. Que le hiciste? - pregunto un tanto confundido, pues no le parecía que el carnero estuviera bien pero si él decía que si lo estaba, era mejor no molestarlo –

Ah, pues…- no quería hablar del tema, ni siquiera quería pensar en este –

Tiene que ver con un sueño, cierto? – decidió que ayudaría un poco al carnero a soltar el tema, después de todo Afro le hablo de algo de un sueño y eso, pero con lo alterado que estaba ni caso –

Vaya tumba que resulto Dita- expreso con cansancio, ese Dita se pasaba, según él no le diría nada a nadie y viene Camus y ya sabía –

Y? – insistió, porque vamos le picaba la curiosidad. Por muy frio que Camus fuera eso no le quitaba su procedencia humana y seamos sinceros lo humanos somos curiosos por naturaleza no por algo fuimos descubrimos las cosas hasta llegar a este punto donde la tecnología están avanzada que… -

Camus? – Mu le miro con curiosidad y luego sonrió al ver el sonrojo del peli aguamarina –

Solo quiero ayudar – expreso antes de desviar la mirada –

Solo porque eres tú y sé que eres más confiable que Dita – expreso aun enfadado con su amigo peli celeste –

Oye eso me ofende – el rey de Roma se hizo presente – además yo solo quería ayudar – hizo un puchero –

Si, Dita, es que veras no me di cuenta – hablo de manera irónica Mu –

El tema debe ser serio – Camus le hizo una seña de que le siguieran y fueran aun lugar más privado que ese barranco que daba vista al mar –

***M***

Ya veo, eso me explica por qué Dita estaba tan empeñado en ponerlos juntos – Camus dejo a un lado su vaso – no eres nada sutil, amigo – miro con seriedad al peli celeste que alzo lo hombros –

Ya mejor amárrenme a un poste y póngame al sol y dejen que las aves me coman – con molestia expreso –

Escandaloso – Mu rio ante la manera tan infantil y dramática de Dita de tomar la cosas –

Haber TÚ, "Sabio" Camus niega lo que le dije a Mu – reto el peli Celeste –

En realidad hay algo de verdad en lo dicho por Dita – Afro sonrió feliz y orgulloso de escuchar la aprobación de Camus – pero, es algo más complejo – se puso serio – mira Mu, cuando dormimos, nuestro cerebro aún se mantiene activo y los sueños son producto de ello, por ello la mayor parte de esto son una mezcla de lo que pasamos, queremos pasar, algo de nuestra imaginación y un poco de ficción – explico a lo que Mu asintió con pesar –

Qué? – Afro le miro como bicho raro – mejor esta mi explicación - se quejó –

Como decía…- Camus se aclaró la garganta y decidió ignorar las palabras de Dita – parte de ti desea que eso pase o simplemente es un sueño demasiado creativo – sonrió levemente –

Pero se repiten bastante - aclaro el sueco –

A pues, entonces Mu eso si es grave – asevero el peli aguamarina –

***M***

Ya era avanzada la noche cuando decidió dejar a un lado el libro que lo acompañaba en esa noche de desvelo. No quería dormir, no cuando probablemente podía tener nuevamente ese sueño que por muy bonito que fuera, para Mu era una pesadilla y más aún ahora que Camus había apoyado, en parte, la teoría de Dita.

Porque a mí?! – pregunto al cielo y levanto el puño en amenaza –

Jajaja que pasa Mu? – otro casi infarto, que nadie sabía anunciarse antes matarlo del susto hablando de la nada? -

Shaka, que haces? – pregunto con un suspiro - cuanto llevas aquí? –

No mucho – sonrió – regresaba e mi guardia cuando vi tu luz encendida eso me extraño, ya que sueles dormir bastante temprano – explico antes de sentarse en la cama de su amigo – que pasa? – pregunto al ver los ojos cansados del lemuriano –

Debes estar cansado, porque no…vas a descansar – se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del rubio, aunque no mucho pues este le tomo de la mano –

Mu de Aries- insistió –

Es solo una bobada no te preocupes – trato de zafarse y sonreír para darle fuerza a sus palabras –

Dita me hablo de un sueño – comenzó a decir –

Voy a matar a Afrodita – pensó Mu con molestia –

Pero ese sueño… - jalo al peli lila eh hizo que se acercara lo máximo a él – solo se puede cumplir si ambos lo queremos…- susurro antes de besarlo –

Al diablo el sueño, Mu quería esa realidad donde Shaka le estaba besando.

Porque si sueñas con él es porque te gusta.


End file.
